During the educational process of a child, it is often necessary to determine how a child is performing in relation to his or her peers, and/or to determine if he or she is ready for school, or the next step in their educational process. Such benchmarking processes are often a one on one process with an adult/teacher which can be scary for the child, causing inaccurate results. While games can be adapted to determine such benchmarking levels, the randomness of the game can also cause errors. Additionally, children may react better in a group environment rather than individually, which most typical games do not excel at. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which a child's game can be developed which is not only fun to play, but aids in determining learning benchmarks as well.